ASEAN Halloween
by nana.0.o
Summary: Thailand bilang, anak-anak ASEAN enggak bakal ikutan acara Halloween di rumah America. Terus, yang pake kostum pocong corak kembang-kembang itu siapa ya? AR, no pair.


**A/N :** Fanfic untuk imouto-ku si Tahkayata, sori ya, janjinya sih diposting pas Halloween, tapi mentok dan lagi bener-bener enggak mood nulis Hetalia :D

Akhirnya jadi, meski endingnya kurang hhhh... gimana gitu. Semoga doyan...

**Alternate Reality based on Hetalia Halloween event :** Gimana kalo anak-anak ASEAN yang justru menguasai acara Halloween di rumah America? Bagi yang belum liat event Halloweennya, intip aja di hetaarchive yaa :)

* * *

><p><strong>ASEAN Halloween<strong>

* * *

><p>31 Oktober, hari terakhir yang menandakan berakhirnya bulan kesepuluh, menuju bulan kesebelas. Namun sebelum orang-orang berbahagia dan mengucapkan bermacam November Wish mereka di twitter, blog, jurnal dan berbagai media lainnya, mereka harus melalui satu malam perayaan. Perayaan yang dideklarasikan oleh Ireland dan merupakan salah satu hari perayaan paling ditunggu. (Catatan : Kalimat terakhir diedit 2 detik setelah ditulis karena Ireland mengarahkan pisaunya pada penulis)<p>

Ayolah, siapa sih yang menyangka Halloween berasal dari Ireland jika America yang heboh meracau soal itu setiap tahun?

Lihat saja siapa yang saat ini semangat membagikan selebaran Pesta Kostum Halloween di ruangan berisi 200 lebih manusia—atau lebih tepatnya personifikasi negara-negara di dunia, baik yang diakui maupun tidak, baik yang masih eksis maupun yang 'seharusnya' sudah menghilang dari muka bumi. Dengan tampang sumringah, America mengundang—bisa disebut memaksa jika berkenan—seluruh personifikasi untuk mengikuti pesta kostum di rumahnya. Dengan hadiah spesial-super keren-mantap-mahal-dan-awesome-kalau-kata-Prussen (jangan salahkan penulis, di selebaran tertulis begitu)bagi pemenang kostum terbaik.

Sebagian besar dari mereka mungkin akan ikut karena mereka juga terbiasa merayakan Halloween di rumahnya. Lumayan untuk bersenang-senang, pikir mereka. Bagi Africa dan negara-negara yang dicap miskin lainnya (Spain termasuk karena beliau termasuk kategori miskin, meski musiman) tetap akan datang dengan niat makan gratis.

Di luar itu, keluarga Asia sedikit menimbang-nimbang. Mereka memiliki perayaan semacam itu sendiri. Berbeda dengan benua lain yang memiliki Halloween sebagai perayaan bersama, Japan memiliki festival Obon, China punya _Yúlánpén, _Thailand merayakan Pee Ta Khon, Vietnam Tết Trung Nguyên dan Indonesia menganggap Malam 1 Syuro sebagai malam terseram dalam 1 tahun. Bagi mereka Halloween adalah produk America. Ah, maaf. Ireland. Mereka berpikir, untuk apa merayakan sesuatu yang notabennya produk luar, jika mereka memiliki perayaan itu sendiri? Namun America merangkul mereka dari belakang dan berkata sedikit memohon dibumbui sedikit bujuk rayu.

"Ayolaah~ apa salahnya bersenang-senang. Saat Halloween kalian bisa dapat banyak permen lo! Asyik, kan?" tawarnya dengan senyum terkembang, berpikir semua manusia bisa dibujuk dengan permen.

"Baiklah, kami ikut, aru." jawab China mewakili, yang—eh—ternyata terbujuk dengan cepat.

Japan sudah ditarik Italy sebelum bisa menolak. 'Tidak apa-apa, walaupun produk Ame—Ireland-san saya akan memakai kostum hantu asli dari rumahku'. Tekad Japan bulat, itu dilakukannya agar ia tidak lupa akan rumahnya, tidak lupa akan budayanya sendiri. Terkadang personifikasi yang satu ini memang terlalu serius memikirkan sesuatu.

Thailand dan Vietnam berpandang-pandangan, mereka berdua bukan tipe manusia penyuka pesta. Malaysia sedang mendiskusikan kostum apa yang ingin dipakainya dengan Brunei. Singapore sudah pasti termasuk dalam gerombolan bocah-bocah di ruangan itu, Sealand mengusulkan agar mereka berempat berkostum mainan-mainan lucu dalam Toys world. Laos sangat antusias, sedangkan Cambodia tidak ingin ikut-ikut, ia takut. 'Hari setan kok dirayakan, nanti kalau ada apa-apa, gimana?'

"Kami bersepuluh tidak ikut."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, semua pasang mata memandang cowok berkacamata yang sedang tersenyum lembut. Vietnam mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kok?" Indonesia terbengong-bengong karena rencana membawa kantong dan merauk makanan gratisnya hilang sudah.

"Maaf ya, semuanya. Kami bersepuluh tampaknya punya rencana sendiri hari itu. Sekali lagi, maaf." Ucap Thailand seraya menarik Singapore dari kerumunan bocah-bocah lainnya.

Mereka bersepuluh keluar ruangan. Indonesia mengikuti saja langkah teman-temannya yang lain, masih terbengong-bengong dan tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah, kak. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" tanya Myanmar, tangannya disilangkan di depan dada, matanya menyipit curiga.

Thailand tergelak, disaat yang lain masih bertanya-tanya, Myanmar sudah menembak langsung. Vietnam mengambil sikap, "begini—"

"Ini hanya sebuah permainan." potong Thailand cepat, membuat Viet ingin menyelepetnya dengan kunciran rambut.

* * *

><p>Semua nation telah berkumpul di rumah America untuk merayakan Halloween sekaligus mengikuti kontes kostum terbaik. Labu-labu yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa telah diletakkan di sudut-sudut tertentu, menambah kesan seram dalam rumah America. Hari sebelumnya si pemilik rumah menginap di tempat England karena tidak berani tidur sendirian dengan rumah penuh labu bertampang setan.<p>

"Yak! Mari kita mulai acaranya!" teriak America dengan semangat dari atas panggung, lengkap dengan kostum Halloweennya.

"YEAAAA!" sambut nation-nation yang lain penuh semangat, mengangkat tangan mereka yang sedang menggenggam kudapan dan segelas minuman keatas.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa aku tidak ikut dalam kontes kostum terbaik karena aku pasti men—AW!" kemudian America mengerang sebal pada kostumnya yang berlumur krim coklat. "Oke, sekarang tidak lagi." lanjutnya dengan intonasi serendah mungkin seraya mengutuk orang yang melempari kostumnya dengan cake coklat.

"Padahal dibanding kostumnya, kostum bajak laut ini lebih keren. Iya kan, Nor?"

'BUG!'

"Ah, maaf tanganku licin," ucap Norway nyaris tanpa nada.

Acara langsung dilanjutkan dengan menunjukkan kostum masing-masing di atas panggung. Namun belum sampai sepuluh orang unjuk gigi, lampu tiba tiba padam.

—P ETS—

Ruangan diam selama satu detik kemudian teriakan panik datang dari segala sudut. Berlarian, tabrakan, gelas jatuh, semuanya terjadi hampir secara bersamaan.

"Mati lampu aja paniknya udah kayak ada tsunami," bisik suara dari balik dinding ruangan itu.

"Jangan samakan dengan rumahmu yang ada budaya pemadaman bergilir dong. Sudah kubilang ini ide bagus," balas seseorang di sampingnya.

"HEII AMERICA BODOH! KAU LUPA BAYAR LISTRIK ATAU APA? ENGGAK AWESOME!" teriak seseorang yang pasti semua orang kenal meski tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Sesaat kemudian lampu kembali menyala. Meski seisi ruangan berubah berantakan dalam sekejap, mereka semua dapat bernapas lega kembali.

Sealand dan Wy tertangkap sedang berpelukan erat secara tidak sengaja, begitu pula dengan Russia dan Belarus, meski yang satu ini tampaknya memang ada satu pihak yang mengambil kesempatan. Japan bersembunyi di bawah meja bersama Hong Kong. China memasang pose kung fu dengan mata terpejam, kalau-kalau ada yang berniat menyerangnya saat mati lampu. America sendiri memeluk erat lututnya sambil gemetaran. Berbeda dengan semua yang sedang berpose aneh, Seborga diam saja. Topeng yang dipakainya sudah terlalu gelap untuk mengetahui mati lampu atau tidak.

"Ooi! Udah nyala tuh, ayo dilanjut!" seru England.

"Lain kali jangan lupa bayar listrik," tambah Austria yang membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

America langsung membantah tuduhan itu, "Tapi aku tidak pernah telat bayar!"

"Lalu kenapa lampunya bisa mati, aru?"

"Mungkin ada seseorang—atau sesuatu—yang sengaja mematikannya, Hmm…" ucap Russia, yang meski bicara dengan suara pelan, mampu membungkam semua suara di ruangan itu.

Ya, sesuatu…

—P ETS—

"Oh, not again…" America memeluk lututnya kembali.

Ruangan kembali riuh dalam sekejap. Sama seperti sebelumnya, lampu kembali menyala beberapa detik kemudian. Akan tetapi berbeda dari sebelumnya, lampu hanya setengah menyala, redup. Hal itu membuat labu-labu hiasan yang memancarkan warna oranye mengambil alih pencahayaan, membuat suasanya lebih mencekam.

"Ini ada apa sih sebenarnya?" France protes.

'Ting!'

Suara denting dari logam yang berbenturan dengan logam lain terdengar. Pengaruhnya cukup kuat karena membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh sekeliling untuk mencari sumber suara. Saat itu tidak ada yang berani angkat bicara.

'Tiing!'

Terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dan sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya, menyebabkan bulu kuduk berdiri. Beberapa orang menggenggam erat tangan temannya. China masih siap siaga dengan kuda-kudanya. Hong Kong tidak berniat untuk keluar dari kolong meja. America mundur perlahan, mencari tempat sembunyi. Seborga masih diam saja.

'Ting! Ting! Tiing!'

Kali ini terdengar tiga kali dentingan. Disusul dengan keheningan yang sangat mencekam.

Di pojok ruangan, tepatnya di balik tembok, beberapa makhluk yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan sosoknya mulai bersiap-siap. Bisik-bisik yang mereka lakukan tetap tidak terdengar meski ruangan berubah hening.

"Ssst, udah siap belum? Sebentar lagi giliran kita keluar."

"Bawel, gue udah siap daritadi."

"Jangan sampe jatoh. Kostum hantu bungkus lo jelek banget, udah kotor, bapuk pula. Kalo robek, tambah jelek lagi nanti."

"Sekali lagi gue bilang ini namanya pocong, bukan hantu bungkus. Ini bukan kue!"

"Ssshh! Berisik!"

"Elu ngajak ribut sih. Pake ikut-ikut kostum gue lagi."

"Sori ya, kostum gue dari sutra."

"Setan mana pake kostum norak begitu, coraknya bunga-bunga lagi."

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyenggol mereka dari samping. Mereka berdua kaget, untung saja mereka ingat untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Heh! Ribut aja! Semua udah keluar tuh! Ayo buruan keluar!" tarik seseorang yang menggunakan kostum yang terbilang simpel, namun topengnya bisa membuat Russia sekalipun lari ketakutan, belum lagi darah yang menetes dari mulut topengnya.

Dua orang yang dari tadi berdebat akhirnya menyadari, ruangan yang mereka amati sekarang menjadi kacau balau. Beberapa orang berkostum hantu super menakutkan keluar tiba-tiba dan membuat keributan dalam ruangan—yang tentu saja merupakan sekutu mereka.

Dengan keluarnya mereka bertiga, suasana bertambah kacau. Orang-orang berlarian kesana kemari mencari perlindungan. Sudah pasti yang diinginkan oleh hantu-hantu ini bukan permen, melainkan sesuatu seperti, NYAWA MEREKA! Setidaknya itulah yang ada di otak America yang telah teracuni oleh film-film horror buatannyanya sendiri.

Tak lama setelah kemunculan hantu-hantu itu, sebuah robot super besar muncul dan menghalau semua hantu keluar ruangan dengan gaya yang heboh dan dramatis. Absurd memang, mana ada sih hantu dikalahkan oleh robot. Namun orang-orang yang sudah terlalu ketakutan di ruangan hanya bisa memandang takjub pada robot itu karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Dalam sekejap, terror itu berhenti. Semua manusia dalam ruangan itu bersorak, dan mengarak si robot besar ke podium. Entah sejak kapan, Thailand dengan baju khaki-nya yang biasa sudah ada di samping si robot.

"Dan, pemenang pesta kostum kita tahun ini adalah…. VIETNAM!" seru America semangat, merasa nyawanya benar-benar tertolong berkat Vietnam yang memakai kostum robot.

Thailand tersenyum dan ikut bertepuk tangan. Misinya sukses.

* * *

><p><strong>Tengah malam, di rumah Vietnam.<strong>

"Yahoooo! VIETNAM MENANG! KITA PESTA!" teriak Myanmar segera setelah melepas topeng hantu Mapewa-nya yang berlumuran darah.

"Enggak sangka mereka semua memang gampang dibodohi," ucap Thailand tenang. Padahal tadinya ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan rencana konyolnya, dan hanya ingin meramaikan suasana pesta. Ternyata Vietnam menang, sehingga hadiahnya dapat mereka bagi bersepuluh.

"Seborga hebat ya, semua orang pada lari-larian, dia tetep aja diem di tengah ruangan." Cambodia makin tidak percaya diri akan kemampuannya menakut-nakuti orang. Sebenarnya yang paling takut memakai kostum itu ya dirinya sendiri.

Philiphine langsung menimpali, "Hebat? Bego maksudnya? Aku liat lo, dia harus ngeraba tembok waktu jalan. Kenapa dia enggak bikin bolongan buat mata sih di topengnya?"

"Gak usah dipikirin, dia kan otaknya emang agak terganggu gara-gara kebanyakan bergaul sama kakak-beradik Italy," jawab Laos sekenanya.

"Kak Indonesia, Kak Malaysia, udah dong berantemnya. Emang kenapa sih kalo kostum kalian sama? Toh kalian kan kembar," bujuk Brunei mencoba mendamaikan.

"Kembar? Kembar sama pocong corak bunga-bunga ini? NEHI!"

"Kembar? Kembar sama hantu bungkus kain pel ini? NEHI!"

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan bersamaan itu, Singapore hanya geleng-geleng kepala, prihatin.

Hari itu dilewatkan keluarga ASEAN dengan hura-hura, menghabiskan uang hadiah yang telah mereka menangkan dengan cara licik.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Mapewa :<strong> Hantu perempuan di Myanmar

**Hantu Bungkus :** Bahasa Melayu-nya pocong

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan penulis :<strong> Karna udah lama enggak posting fanfic, maaf ya kalo ini agak mengecewakan. Lagi ngosongin draft fanfic yang cuma jadi setengah-setengah, jadi buru-buru nulisnya. Dan, apaan banget lah itu mbak Vietnam menang gara-gara kostum robotnya, ada-ada aja si Himaruya.


End file.
